


Shame

by pastelfauna



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Beheaded Cousins, Gen, Henry Manox and the abuse is only described, Hurt and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfauna/pseuds/pastelfauna
Summary: Sometimes, memories can be too much but Anne will always have her cousin's back.





	Shame

Katherine… doesn’t remember how it all started, but she remembered mostly everything that had gone on. The way Manox would play with her hair, tugging and twirling the strands between his fingers, the instrument that she’d be learning forgotten about somewhere behind them. How his hand, uncomfortably large and ever so warm rested on a nervous but willing thigh. How his lips, too eager against her own, nipped and tugged and dominated. Katherine doesn’t remember how it all started, but she remembered the way that she felt through it all.

She remembered how eager she was to be wanted, how elated she was knowing that someone so mature had wanted her! She remembered the way her body responded, remembered the noises and the sensations and everything else that came with being ‘loved’. She remembered being told she was loved. She remembered not understanding the curl of shame that enveloped her stomach and caused her to feel sick after every… “lesson”.

She remembered, she remembered, she remembered.

And even now, in her new life reincarnated with the wives of the man she was once married to so long ago, she wished she couldn’t. Katherine got it now, she understood that what had happened was wrong- even if she had tried to excuse it for so long. “It happened years ago.” “The age of consent was different then!” “You wanted it!”. 

No. She didn’t. Katherine thought she did, but she realised she didn’t- that she was manipulated by someone she should have trusted. She understood now wh she felt ashamed every time it happened- why she felt ashamed even now in her new life; why her anxiety over men caused by Manox as well as other key people in her life never left her.

“Hey, Kitty?”

It was why she found herself on her iphone, on google-

“Earth to Kitty-Kat!”

-typing in ‘Henry Manox’ to see what history had painted him as. 

“Katherine!”

She jumped a bit at that, phone falling from her hands and landing rather pitifully on her lap, some webpage she clicked on loading up on her screen as she turned to see her dear cousin’s face. Katherine almost bristled at the smidge of concern in Anne’s eyes, not wanting to be pitied, but her gaze fell back to the screen, onto the portrait, and she felt her heart drop.

Anne gently scooped up the phone, taking a small glance at the page before locking and gingerly tossing it away. She watched the way the brunette’s eyes glazed over, still stuck on that same space, and she watched the way her shoulders shook and her hands rested up on her stomach and—

Anne would be a bad cousin if she didn’t try to comfort Katherine; her precious Kitty. “Hey,” She murmured, her voice void of all of her regular humour and she vaguely recalled that this was the way she sounded back as queen. “It’s okay, Kitty, he isn’t here. He’ll never touch you again.”

Katherine could only let out a choked sob, fingers gripping at the green queen’s shoulders and face buried into her sweater. “What if h-he reincarnated?” She hiccuped. “What if he finds me? What if-“

“No,” Anne said sternly. “He is gone, Katherine, and even if he was around, he’d have me to go through.” 

It was silent for five minutes, just the two cousins sitting in a London flat taking comfort in knowing that the past was in the past, that they were okay, and knowing that they could just be.

“Besides,” The former second queen mumbled. “He’d have to behead me again to get to you.” Just a small joke and Anne felt her heart grow lighter at the sound of Katherine’s small laughter.


End file.
